A New Way To Rehabilitation
by DerpalMerusmus
Summary: Igor has given Akira Kurusu a task to complete for his path to find rehabilitation, but what is the main purpose on doing so? That is for Akira to discover as he takes on a new journey to a different world where fantasy is more than reality.
1. Prolouge: Agreement

**[WARNING: This contains spoilers for Persona 5 and RWBY. I recommend you play the game for Persona 5 and watch the series for RWBY. Thank you]I have posted a long ass measage about why I was offline for a very long time and I have not kept up with my previous fanfiction. I suggest you read it before reading this. Also, no I will not continue the One Piece x RWBY crossover, why? just go read the damn message its located in "Pirates of the Remnant World" it was my first fanfiction to write by the way. So this is considered as my second fanfiction to write. Thank you and enjoy.**

In the alleyway of Yongen-Jaya, lies a small but pleasant cafe. Inside of the cafe had a well-designed interior combined with such cozy and quiet atmosphere. Akira Kurusu, a 16-year old teen with unkept black hair and dark gray eyes; his accessory being the black glasses which he wears most of the time. He was transfered here to study at Shujin Academy located in Tokyo, Japan after he was put on probation after confronting a man who was harrasing a woman, and then subsequently detained by the police due to the injuries Akira inflicted to the man.

There were two other people who are also in the cafe. The first one being a middle-aged man who had slicked-back dark hair, gray eyes and a chinstrap beard with a goatee which is flaring out, and a pair of glasses. The man's name was Sojiro Sakura, the manager of Cafe Leblanc, adoptive father of Futaba Sakura and caretaker of Akira Kurusu.

The second being a female, who had bright orange hair with brown coloured eyes; having a bit of purple tone in them making the eyes appear more mauve. She wore large black circular glasses followed by another accessory which is her black headphones. It was Futaba Sakura, the adoptive daughter of Sojiro Sakura. She was eating a Sojiro's secret homemade japanese curry.

"Ah! Delicious as always Sojiro!" The orange haired girl complimented; followed by an unexpected burp. Sojiro's secret curry recipe has never fail to satisfy hungry customers especially Futaba who never gets bored of eating it; even Akira likes it!

"Haha, you never get tired of eating curry all the time huh?" Sojiro said with a chuckle in which Futaba replied with a shook of her head. "Well duh, your curry is always the best in my list." Sojiro flushed a little at that, he didn't really need that much praise from his cooking but he appreciates it so much especially when he is receiving praises from Futaba.

"It's getting late...we should head home, hey Akira close the cafe up for me, come on Futaba." Sojiro took his apron off and placed the keys for the cafe door entrance on the counter. Just as the chinstrap bearded man opened the cafe door, a cat ran inside quickly causing Sojiro to jump a bit. "Damn cat!" he cursed, Futaba let out a small chuckle and crouched infront of it and giving the black cat a pinch on both of it's ears. The cat meowed in annoyance causing Futaba to chuckle once again; Akira, who was washing the dishes, smiled from the teasing. Futaba and Sojiro both went home; Akira paused the dish washing so that he could lock the door with the keys that Sojiro placed them earlier.

"Where did you go by the way?" Akira asked, but there was no one in the cafe; the question was actually meant for the black cat to reply that was standing on a stool.

"Well it was getting boring so I decided to go out for night time stroll." the black cat, Morgana, replied.

Akira went back to do his dish washing task, he isn't going to bed before making sure everything is cleaned for tommorow unless he wants his ass to get kicked by Sojiro. While he was washing the dishes, his phone ringed and vibrated inside his pocket; he decided to finish washing the dishes first before taking his phone out from the left pocket of his lower clothing.

"Thats...strange" He muttered, the phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket wasn't a notification from the IM messaging app that Akira uses to communicate with his friends. Infact, there we're no messages to receive at all, a strange app had mysteriously appeared on Akira's phone. The app icon was coloured black and it had a face of a wolf with the outlining being the colour deep red. Akira thinks it could be some app for scam or a virus activation, he decides to ignore it and delete it; then sliding his phone back into his pocket

He took his apron off and head into bed for tommorow school. Akira walked upstairs to the basement which is now his bedroom since he moved in with Sojiro. He let himself fall onto his bed; while Morgana leapt onto the bed and layed next to him. Soon after, they both fell into sleep.

Akira had woken up from his sleep, he looked around to find himself inside a prison cell and not his bedroom. His attire is no longer what he wears casually but now what an inmate would wear; he had woken up in the Velvet Room. "Get up inmate!" he stood up from the prison bed and turned to see a little girl dressed in a warden outfit. She had hair buns as her hairstyle and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N" with an eyepatch on her right eye with the letter V. Beside her was another little girl with the same attire as hers but this time her hair had a long braid, a hat that spelled "O-Y-O-O", and the eyepatch being on her left eye with the same letter. It was Caroline and Justine, the twin warderns.

"Welcome back Inmate" Justine welcomed Akira for his returning to the Velvet Room. "Our master would like to talk to you!" Caroline used her baton and swinged at the iron rod; startling Akira for a bit before looking infront of him to see a bizzare old man with pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes and a long nose; sitting at a desk.

"Welcome back..." Igor said with his cold and deep voice enough to send chills down your spine.

"Why did you brought me here?" Akira said

"I have brought you here to discuss matters with you" Igor replied to Akira's question.

"It would seem your progress to your rehabiliation is not progressing any further" The bizzare old man said to Akira; which caught him with a confused expression.

"Therefore, I would like you to listen to what I have to say...after that I would like your approval on this."

"I am very confused Igor...what do you mean 'my rehabiliation is not going any further'?" Akira was very confused, wasn't he doing well on his path to reestablish his reputation? Ever since he accepted the contract that Igor had given him, changing the hearts of toxicated adults such as Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro including the requests that Yuuki Mishima had given him to complete in Mementos...he must have progressed quite a lot in his rehabilitation.

"Hahaha... I am confused myself but I have discovered a way to progress much more further into your rehabiliation. Although, it is not necessary...are you up for it?" Igor replied.

"Lend me the details about this 'task' Akira asked.

 **Shujin Academy**

Akira was sitting at his usual spot as always in class, infront of him was Ann Takamaki, a student of Shujin Academy and attends the same class as Akira; she had been friends with him since their objective to change Kamoshida's heart.

He was thinking too deep with his thoughts about his dream in the Velvet Room. He took out his phone to look at the app that had mysteriously appeared last night; the same app with the wolf icon outlined with red.

 _Flashback_

 _"So...If I were to agree to this 'task'...it would help me in progressing my rehabilitation much more?"_

 _"Indeed, but you will not be in where you are now...but another 'world'."_

 _"Although you have agreed to finish this task, you will never come back to the real world until you have finish on what you are supposed to do; do not worry though for you still have accessibility to your powers and skills."_

 _"You may bring company with you but only three may go and that they agree to come with you"."What is the main purpose of this task exactly?""Haha...that is only for you to discover Akira."_

 _End of Flashback_

Akira's flashback was interrupted when a chalk was thrown right towards his head.

Looks like he needs more precision so he could dodge that the next time it happens.

With school being ended for today, Ann was about to leave the classroom until she heard Akira calling to her

"Hey Ann!"

"Oh, what is it Akira?" Ann replied to him

"Could you do me a favor and get Ryuji and Makoto to come and meet up at the cafe? I'll go get Yusuke on the way there"

"Oh! Are we going to Mementos?"

"Not exactly, I'll explain it once we all have meeted up"

"Alright then!" After that, Ann walked out of the classroom to get Ryuji and Makoto. Akira has finally planned on what he is going to do about his task, to reestablish his reputation, to begin his new journey.

"Are you sure about this...Akira?" Morgana's head popped out from the unzip part of Akira's bag; he adjusts his glasses with so that the lens are reflected from the light to add a dramatic effect.

"I'm ready".

 **END OF PROLOUGE Sorry, I kinda forgot about this but this takes place after the events of Futaba's Palace, I am unsure if some readers wouldn't understand where this is taking place. Also, please do criticize my work as i'm afraid for any grammatical errors or if the characters are Out of Character or and so on. Next chapter will be posted soon if I have time to do so and if not then tommorow.** **Oh! I forgot i need ideas on who will be added to follow Akira's journey to Remnant...only 3 tho so choose wisely**


	2. Chapter 1: Preparation

**Well, its been a long time hasn't it? Sorry for the very late upload, I have been busy lately with studies and life in general, I am still student. I completely forgotten about this fanfic I wrote lol**

 **I'll try to upload more in the future if I have the time, I dont really take this seriously actually I just do this as a hobby. Anyways, here it is**

Chapter 1: Preparation

School was over for today, students can be seen going back to their homes by foot or the subway train. Akira Kurusu was sitting on the train seat with his school bag placed on his lap. Morgana's head popped out of the bag

Morgana: "Hey, why don't you read something while we wait?"

Akira: "Well...I red most of the books already, guess we have to wait patiently till we arrive home."

As time passed, the train finally arrived at Yongen-Jaya. Akira grabbed his bag and proceed to walk out of the train and head straight to Cafe Leblanc. He had reached the front door of the cafe and proceeded to enter, opening the door causing a 'ringing' sound from it which grabbed the attention of anyone who is inside. It was none other than his friends who were waiting for Akira to arrive.

Ryuji: "Yo dude, you finally arrived!"

Yusuke: "Welcome back." Yusuke greeted after a sip from his coffee.

Akira: "Sorry to keep you all waiting." He looked around only to notice Sojiro wasn't around the cafe. " Where is Sojiro?"

Futaba: "Oh he went shopping for dinner."

Ryuji: "So, whats it this time Akira? Is it a new victim that needs a change of heart? We goin' to Mementos to kick ass?" He asked with a grin on his face

Akira: "Not exactly...I'll explain everything."

Akira begins to explain everything of what happened last night, the mysterious app that appeared in his smartphone and his dream of Igor in the Velvet Room as well as his request. Most of their faces we're confused on what he had told, but is it all true?

Ryuji: "Uh...what?" Ryuji scratched his head in confusion.

Makoto: "Akira this is hard to believe, how can you be so sure about this? Staying away from Tokyo?"

Akira: "I dont know...that is why i'm doing it, it's my new path to find rehabilitation." He said as he looked into his smartphone, his eyes placed on the mysterious app.

Futaba: "Maybe it's just a virus, here!"

Akira: "Hey!"

Futaba snatched Akira's smartphone from his hands and proceeded to try and get rid of the app with her skills, she did hacked into the servers of the military without being caught once. If she could do that then maybe getting rid of the app would be a piece of cake for her. Unfortunately, no matter how much she tried it kept reappearing again and again.

Futaba: "Welp, I tried." She said as she threw Akira's smartphone into the air only for Akira to catch it quickly.

Ann: "I thought you're good at handling this sort of stuff Futaba."

Futaba: "Getting rid of a virus is easy to me, but this ain't no virus."

Morgana: "Maybe this could be our next opportunity for us Phantom Thieves, a new goal set for us."

Ryuji: "Hell yeah! If it's changing the hearts of people from a new world, i'm down with that!"

Ann: "I don't think it would be that bad, count me in too!"

Yusuke: "Maybe this would aid me in my art..." He let out a soft giggle after saying that.

Futaba: "Screw it, lets do it!

Makoto giggled on how confident everyone was, she is becoming interested herself.

Makoto: "So, whats the plan leader?"

Akira smiled at everyone, he was very grateful to have friends that we're very loyal to him. No matter how strong or heavy the path may be, together they will always push through; and he would gladly lead them as a great leader.

Akira: "We'll discuss more in our chat group, for now dismissed"

Everyone nodded in agreement; it was already starting to get late. The others waved and said their goodbyes to each other before departing to their homes leaving Akira, Morgana and Futaba alone. An hour passes before Sojiro arrived at the cafe with dinner in his hands. As he entered, he could see Akira and Futaba having a nice chat with their cat next to the frizzy-hair teen.

Sojiro: "I'm home, I even brought sushi for dinner."

Futaba and Morgana: "SUSHI?!"

Futaba and Morgana we're so happy to hear the word sushi, their stomachs we're rumbling; desperate to chow down on their soon served dinner. Akira giggled at their reactions. They all had their dinner together while also having a conversation as if they we're a family. After a long dinner, it was time to close up the cafe and so Futaba and Sojiro said their goodnights toward Akira and Morgana before leaving to their nearby residence. Akira locked the door and flippedn the sign from 'We are Opened' to 'We are Closed'. A notification rang in Akira's smartphone.

He pulled it out from his right pocket; it was his group chat.

 _Ryuji: So, whats the plan leader?_

 _Ann: Before that i've been thinking, what would happen to our teachers and families if we're gone for a long time?_

 _Makoto: You're right, it would affect my postition as School Council Presdient for my long absence. Not to mention my sis would kill me if i were to be gone for a very long time without a valid reason._

 _Yusuke: Maybe we could perhaps lie to them?_

 _Ann: Like they would believe._

 _Akira: Don't worry, i'll take care of it._

 _Ryuji: How?_

 _Akira: Well...I know a person who could deal with that_

 _Makoto: ...What?_

 _Makoto: This is no time for playing around!_

 _Ann: I'm sure he has a plan...right?_

 _Makoto: *Sighs* Anyways, when should we leave to this "new world"?_

 _Akira: Tommorow._

 _Makoto: WHAT?!_

 _Ryuji: Aw yes! The earlier the better amirite?!_

 _Makoto: No, you idiot! Does it really have to be that early Akira...?_

 _Akira: Yes._

 _Futaba: Hey! How could you guys start discussing without me?! I'm a Phantom Thief too you know!_

 _Yusuke: You should head back to sleep._

 _Futaba: Wanna go m8?!_

 _Yusuke: What? M8? What is that supposed to mean, also to where?_

 _Futaba: I'LL FITE YOU!_

 _Makoto: This discussion is getting out of hand...I hope you know what you're doing Akira_

 _Akira: Leave it to me_

 _Futaba: REPLY MY MESSAGE INARI!_

 _Yusuke: Could please stop, i'm trying to get to some rest._

The discussion ends there. Akira slipt his phone back into his pocket.

Morgana: Yeesh, will those two ever get over each other? Anyways, what Ann said was right. How should we leave Tokyo? It would sound like we dissapeared without a trace and we could get in trouble for that.

Akira: Don't worry Mona, I've got it covered. Trust me.

Akira and Morgana went upstairs to their room, the frizzy-haired teen began to pack his clothing as well as other utilities for his journey. Dont forget the toothbrush, a very important item to prevent bad oral hygeine. After finally finished packing, he collapsed on to his bed due to exhaustion. Morgana hopped onto the bed.

Morgana: "A different world huh...would it be just like the cognitive world?"

Akira: "I doubt that, but maybe a 50% chance I guess."

Morgana: "I'm very curious..."

There was a long silence before Morgana spoke up again

Morgana: "Hey...do you think that this could help me restore my memories and become human again?"

There was no reply.

Morgana: "Akira?"

Akira had already fall into his slumber, his eyes already shut tight. He was too tired to even bother. Morgana sighed and decided it was time to get some shut eye as well.

Morgana: "Guess I'll find out soon..."

 _In the Velvet Room_

Akira finally woke up from his sleep, he was once again here inside, the Velvet Room. As he walked towards the cell door with his hands chained, he saw the two wardens female wardens of the room, Justine and Caroline.

Caroline: "Heed yourself inmate! Our boss would like to have a talk with you!" She said with a strict tone in her voice as usual, smacking her baton against the cell bars.

Akira turned his attention to the long-nosed man infront of him.

Igor: "Ah welcome back friend, so have you prepared for what is coming to you?"

Akira: "Yes...but I would like to make a small change if you dont mind and also a favor."

Igor: "Ah and what could that be?"

Akira: "I would like all my friends to join me in my journey, I need all the help I can get to pursue my rehabilitation. And, is there a way to prevent any concerns from our teachers and families?"

Igor chuckled before he replied to his questions.

Igor: "So you would like to bring all your companions with you on your journey?" He chuckled once more

Igor: "Very well, I allowed you to do so. What matters is that you continue to finish my request. And do not worry about that, I will make sure no one would concern for your long absence from the real world."

Justine: "Listen here inmate."

Akira turned his attention to Justine, the holder of Persona Compendium

Justine: "Take this with you." She gave Akira a small card with the 'Fool' arcana on it.

Justine: "This card contains your Persona, whenever you are in trouble from the other world you can use this to summon your Persona. Just simply crush it if you wish to do so."

Akira took the card from her hand, he examined it for a short while before he was interrupted by Caroline.

Caroline: "Time's up inmate!, it's time you go back now."

Akira took one last look at Igor before laying himself down on the cell bed. He shut his eyelids and went back to sleep. As the sun rises and sunlight shining down Akira's face, he woke up from his slumber. He picked up his glasses and put them on. Morgana was already awake, now standing on top of his desk where he makes utility items.

Morgana: "Ah good, you're finally awake. Come on the others are waiting for you downstairs!" The cat said to him as he quickly dashed downstairs.

Akira: "Coming...coming.." He stood up from his bed and began stretching, he then felt something inside one of his hands; it was his left hand.

Akira opened his hand only to show a card on his left palm. It was the card Justine gave him during his time at the Velvet Room! He quickly got dressed in his casual attire, grabbed his luggage and ran downstairs. Looks like the rest had already gotten ready; they were dressed in their casual attire as well.

Sojiro: "Oh, you're awake." He was having a conversation with Futaba about how she feels on going on their "vacation".

Sojiro: "I don't know Futaba, can you really take care of yourself out there?"

Futaba: "It would be fine Sojiro, I got them to help take care of me."

They we're smiling brightly at Sojiro, but they only did it so that they won't get any suspicion from boss. Ryuji even added a wave for extra.

Ryuji: "Don't worry boss, we'll take good care of her!"

Akira walked towards Futaba and placed his hand on her shoulder before looking at his caretaker with smile and a nod. Sojiro sighed with approval

Sojiro: "Fine, i'm placing you responsible in Futaba's care" He pointed a finger at Akira and looked straight in Akira's eyes before smilling at the two.

Sojiro: "Go have fun now you kids."

Akira sighed and smiled back at him, he and others grabbed their luggages and proceeded to walk out of the cafe. They walked somewhere far from any contact with nearby citizens, most probably the back alley.

Akira: "Okay, I think we're in the clear."

Makoto: "I'm having doubts about this...you sure you know what you're doing Akira?" She said in a nervous tone

Akira: "Don't worry, it will be taken care off. We'll just have to see when we come back that is..."

Akira: "Before we start, is there anyone who would like to back out?"

Ryuji: "All set!"

Ann: "I'm ready!"

Yusuke: "All good here."

Futaba: "Lets do it!"

Akira: "Makoto?"

Makoto was really having doubts about this, her friends we're all looking at her with concern. Going into the Cognitive world and raid Palaces as well as the Mementos, she was able to accept and believe that but not coming back to Tokyo for a long period of time? That was different to her. But no; she cant let herself be held back anymore ever since she gained her Persona.

Makoto: "Lets do it."

Morgana: "Well then..." He turned to look at Akira "Shall we?"

Akira nodded with confidence and proceeded to take out his smartphone; the mysterious app was still there inside of it. He hesitated for a second before finally finally pressing the app with his finger. There was no turning back. A moment of silence began before their surroundings became distorted. After a short while, the distortion stopped. Everyone was looking at their surroundings hoping for any changes; but it would seemed they we're still in the alley still looking similiar.

Ann: "Did it...work?"

Ryuji: "Still looks pretty same to me..."

Akira: "We'll have to find out."

Akira and the others began walking out of the alley, a bright light was interrupting with their vision, shielding their eyes from it and walking straight towards it. As they reached the end of the light, their expressions we're filled with shock along a few gasps. They did it. They were no longer in Yongen-Jaya or even Tokyo.

They have reached their destination.

To be Continued

 **Another chapter finished, sorry if I have written differently compared to the Prologue I havent wrote in a very long time and but actually I wa** **nted to write this way, its easier for me to write especially the dialouge**

 **Next chapter will come out eventually, just expect it to be a long time haha. Please do write a review about this so I could read it and be better in the future or how you are liking it so far**

 **Until next time and farewell.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Hello again, i'm back with another written chapter. So far, you guys seem to enjoy my story and I really appreciate that. I was thinking of setting up a schduele on when will the next chapter be posted but I have not approve of it yet. For now, i'll try and post future chapters when the time is right.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Arrival

Ryuji: "What is this place?"

He said as he looked around him with awe, the commercial district had an array of various shops, the tall buildings that had a much more modern look than Tokyo and vehicles that looked futuristic. The other members we're just as stunned as he was. What caught their eyes next, was an airship flying overhead of them.

Yusuke: "Is that-"

Futaba: "An airship?!"

Ryuji: "Holy shit..."

Makoto: "I can't believe it..."

Morgana: "Hey!"

Their last moments of amazement was interrupted by their cat specialist. They all turned their attention towards Morgana.

Morgana: "Let's not get caught off guard yet, we will need some information first."

Makoto: " You're right, Iet's try and ask for someone."

She looked around to see a book shop nearby of them, it was titled Tukson's Book Trade.

Makoto: "Let's start with that book store over there."

The other members had no other options so they agreed to follow her. Grabbing their luggages, they make their way towards the book store for any information that they can gather. Upon entering it, it looked just like any ordinary book store. Although, it does look different compared to the one in Shibuya. "Welcome." a voice greeted had greeted them warmly.

Standing at the counter was a man dressed in a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt. The most noticable part of his appearance we're his long sideburns. It was Tukson, the owner of the book store.

Akira, Makoto and Morgana approached Tukson while the others decided to examine his books to keep themselves entertained. Ryuji did not find anything interesting to read, usually comics or manga is what he wants which casted a small frown on his face. Atleast, Ann managed to find some books that interest her a bit. Yusuke was examining a book about art in the world of Remnant and Futaba was reading a book about science-fiction.

Makoto: "Hello there!" she said with a friendly tone and a smile.

Tukson: "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

Makoto: "Pardon but, my friends and I would like to know this city. We're actually foreigners and we seem to be lost."

She calmly asked while keeping herself in a cool and calm state, trying not to drop a sweat. Meanwhile, Akira's hands we're starting to get very sweaty.

Tukson: "Newcomers huh?" He let out a small chuckle

Tukson: "The city you're in now is known as the City of Vale, lots of cargo ships come here from Vacuo and Atlas to deliver goods. There are numerous shops around here so feel free to shop whenever you need to."

As Tukson was providing Makoto and Akira info of the layout, Morgana had discovered a book that could be useful to them. The book contains content and knowledge of this future-fantasy world, including history of its past; the book was titled The World Of Remnant on the front cover. The cat called out his leader's name to which he turned to Morgana's calling.

Akira: "What is it Morgana?" he said as he walked towards him

Morgana: "I found our source of information."

Akira walked up to him and saw the book on the lowest shelf. He crouched and picked it up, flipping a few pages before closing it for a quick examine.

Akira: "Do they even accept Yen?"

Morgana: "Well...it can't hurt to try"

The leader of the Phantom Thieves took the book and walked back to the counter.

Tukson: "I'm sure I have a book about it somewhe- Oh! you found it!"

Makoto turned to see Akira, who then places the book on the counter. He was really feeling unsure about this descision; asking the book store owner if he would accept Japan's offical currency. "I dont think he even knows what Yen is or especially Japan. I'll need to think of a plan..." Akira thought to himself. Maybe with his skills of persuasion and speech he learned from a certain politician he had helped with, it would work out if luck was on his side. His left hand reaching for his wallet in his left pocket. Morgana was just watching, his taill pointed straight up. Akira gulped before finally doing it.

 _"Alright! Here goes.."_

Akira: "I would like to purchase this book."

Tukson: "Purchase? I was actually planning to give it to you free of charge. Take it as a token from me." He said with a warm smile.

Makoto: "We really appreciate your generosity Tukson." she smiled back.

Tukson: "No problem! Enjoy your time here at Vale. I'm always open."

Akira had let out a sigh of relief, so as well did Morgana. The two thanked Tukson once more before calling out the others that its time to leave. They all regrouped outside of the book store.

Ryuji: "Geez...home to "every" book in the sun my ass, most of his books are lame!"

Ann: "You're just dissapointed there weren't any mangas in there."

Yusuke: "What do you have there Akira?"

He notices the book in Akira has in his hand.

Akira: "Oh, its called the World Of Remnant. Morgana discovered it first before I did. It seems this book will help us know where we are now."

Before he could open the book, a sound of a growl can be heard nearby. They all looked at each other before looking at Ryuji, who is now smilling awkwardly.

Ryuji: "Sorry, eheheh...I'm uh, feelin' hungry right now."

Makoto: "Guess we should all eat first."

Futaba: "How? We don't even know what currency they use."

Morgana chuckled in his cat-ish accent. They all turn to look at Morgana

Morgana: "Leave it to me."

 _Enter Ruby Rose_

As the sun finally starts to set down, and the night appearing to take over the role. The streets have gone much more quieter, shop owners closing their stores for the night. Although the night was peaceful and quiet, it was an advantage for criminals, smugglers and dealers alike to take action. Among the streets of the night, was a female who had a red cape and hood that covered her face which prevents from being seen.

Ruby Rose had always dreamt of becoming a huntress just like her mother; after her mother's death, her pursue to become a huntress became even stronger. While listening to music through her headphones and not aware of her surroundings, she stumbles upon a blue cell door that appeared out of the blue right infront of her. She looked up to see from her hood and saw the blue door, opened as if she was invited to enter.

Ruby: "What the..."

She slowly approached the door to examine it. It was hard to see what lies inside as it was being covered by a very bright blue light. Before putting her hand inside, she observes her surroundings to make sure if anyone was around.

Ruby: "Ha...whew, I think I should start getting some good sleep from now on because this is next level...weeeeird."

Just before she could pull her hand out, Ruby was kicked inside by an unknown force as if someone actually kicked her from behind. She screamed as she fell into the blue void closing her eyes in fear.

Ruby: "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

After falling for quite a while, she felt her legs touching the ground. Her eyes quickly sprung open, feeling relieved that her fate did not end there, she lets out a sigh. Ruby now finds herself inside a cellar; outside of the cellar was Igor. His short laugh catches Ruby attention. Moreover, Justine and Caroline we're between the cell door.

Ruby: "I'm sorry if i'm being rude but...you have a very long nose for a...human" she was very uncomfortable of Igor's appearance, mostly of his long nose and eyes that we're very wide open revealing veins which sent a chill down her spine.

Igor: "Do not be afraid of my appearance young girl. I am Igor, and these are Justine and Caroline. Welcome to my Velvet Room."

Ruby: "Aww, they look cute in those outfits!"

Caroline instantly bashed the cell door with her baton. Her face was now bright red along with Justine from Ruby's compliment.

Caroline: "I certainly do NOT look cute!"

Ruby raised her hands at her showing signs of surrender towards her dominance while also mumbling "sorry" repeatedly.

Igor: "You might be wondering why your purpose is to be here. That is because I have a warning for you."

Ruby: "A warning?"

Igor: "What lies ahead of your fate, comes obstacles that are very difficult to overcome. Deaths may also occur ahead. Do not worry, for a young man will guide you through your journey."

Ruby: "Obstacles? Deaths? What are you talking about?"

He could only laugh at her questions.

Igor: "You shall find out soon enough. It appears our time ends here, we will meet again in the near future. Farewell."

Caroline: "Time's up Red! Now get out of here!" she said loudly as she bashed the cell door.

A blue portal appeared behind Ruby Rose, she takes one last look at Igor and the twin wardens before jumping into the portal. Finally back into the real world, she quickly looked behind her only for the Velvet Room door no longer there. She pinched herself on the arm just to check if it was just a dream, only to react with an "ow!"

Ruby: "Note to self, if you see something unusual. Just ignore it!"

She raised her hood and wore her headphones before continuing her walk. After an hour of walking, she stops by a dust shop which is called 'From Dust Till Dawn', a shop that sells various elements of dust.

 _Enter The Phantom Thieves_

The thieves have found themselves walking for hours, searching for a place to rest for the night. They we're starting to feel fatigue and weak after carrying their luggages after a long period of time.

Ryuji: "Just great! Don't tell me we're gonna have to sleep in the streets. I'm startin' to think this was a bad idea!"

Ann: "I don't wanna end up sleeping in the alleyway..."

Yusuke: "My legs...they cannot..go on."

Makoto: "We just gotta keep trying..."

Futaba: "I can't...I need...to.."

Futaba didn't finish her setenced as she let herself collapsed onto the cold floor. Her snores we're only the sounds she could make after that.

Makoto: "Futaba!" she hurriedly ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

Ryuji: "Uh...guys."

They all turned to look at Ryuji.

Ryuji: "Where's Akira?"

Akira found himself lost among the streets; inside the bag he carries with his right shoulder was Morgana sleeping. The online service in Vale was very different compared back at Tokyo so communication through SMS or phone calling was pointless. How he got lost was not cleared, but he won't rest till he is regrouped with his friends.

Sounds of gunfire and fightting slowly emerge around the corner, Akira heard the sounds getting louder as he continued on. He quickly ran to a corner and peeked out to observe the scenario. A girl in a red hood was having a fight with men in suits who we're armed with weaponry. Her scythe cutting down her foes with immense speed. Akira was amazed by it. The girl in the red hood however was pinned down after one of the men managed to throw himself onto her.

Another man approached her but this time was very different compared to the other men. His attire consits a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. What stood out though, was his black bowler hat he wore. In his hand was his cane but also seemed like it could also be used as a weapon. Akira was able to eavesdrop on what they are saying.

Man with bowler hat: "For a young girl, you put up a hard fight."

He said to her as he stomped his foot onto the girl's back, which caused her to scream in pain. One of his men kicked away her weapon before she could grab it to prevent her fightting back.

Man with bowler hat: "I'm afraid your fairytale ends here Red Riding Hood."

He chuckled, aiming the end of his cane onto her head. The girl could only cry out for help but nobody answers her. Akira had flashbacks of his past right after that cry. He remembered...helping that poor lady only to get the blame and ended up with a criminal record which destroyed his reputation. He gripped his fist tightly. Akira could only think now, is to safe that girl!

Before the man could finish her off, a shout from behind him and his men was heard. He slowly turned around to look at Akira. The frizzy-hair teen gave the man with the bowler hat a scowl.

Man with a bowler hat: "What's this? Prince Charming is here to save his princess?" He laughed in amusement.

Man with a bowler hat: "Get outta here kid, unless you wanna up just like Red here."

Akira: "I'm not leaving till you let go of her!"

Akira had left his bag at the corner he was hiding at. The bag started to shuffle until Morgana was able to open it from outside somehow.

Morgana: "Akira?" He popped his head out from the bag, wondering why he hasn't replied.

The cat saw his leader confronting men who we're dressed in suits. He felt shocked. Morgana quickly ran towards Akira's position as fast as he could.

Man with the bowler hat: "Suit yourself."

The man ordered all of his men to attack Akira, they slowly approached him; weapons in hand. Akira walked back bit by bit as they moved closer. He could hear Morgana calling out to him now, but he doesn't care; he must refrain from looking away. He remembered now. The card! Justine said that his Persona can be summoned by using the card. It was inside his right pocket. The men are getting much closer now, he could already feel that they are about to attack. He has to be quick.

Morgana: "AKIRA!"

Akira quickly pulled out the card from his pocket, the men we're now close enough to attack. They charged right towards him. But at the very last second, he crushed the card and shouted.

 _PERSONA!_

That one word echoed through the quiet streets. After crushing the card, it combusts into a small blue flame which then covered Akira's entire body. As the blue flames grew larger, so did the wind around them. The sound of chains could be heard from where Akira is standing. The men in suits we're shielding themselves from the wind pressure. Once the wind had died down a bit, what they saw after that truly terrifed them.

Man with a bowler hat: "What...are you?"

Akira, now in his Phantom Thief attire, was now grinning at his opponents. Behind him; was his Persona, named Arśene.

Akira: "Its SHOWTIME!"

To be Continued

 **I actually fell asleep half way through the making of this chapter until the final part which made me all fired up but honestly, I am very tired. Next chapter will be posted eventually, just be sure to follow me if you would like to get notified when it will be released. I will be planning on a schduele on when should I post the next chapter just that its not been approved yet. Also, if you have any ideas please leave a review, I would like to hear them. Farewell.**


End file.
